Snake Mind
by Skymin
Summary: Bryan Fury liked snakes... He remembered why, once he met one for the first time since his resurrection. One-shot.


** I just felt like writing something else than my regular fanfic. Didn't mean to rate it under the T but I had to. R&R~! Also remember that Bryan Fury belongs to Namco and blah blah.**

* * *

Bryan Fury liked snakes. A lot. In fact they were the only animals that he respected and to gain his respect was an honor. If he could ever be compared to any animal, he'd love to be an anaconda.

He was a snake lover for a very long time. It all started with his visit in the nearest zoo when he was a kid and the charm hasn't faded ever since.

As a boy, he adored how their muscles worked under the thin skin when they lounged on the prey. It was a perfect attack. A critical failure to their preys.

The blurry memories hit the man in the very special moment. It was a pitch-black night. The faint light from the partially covered moon and the owl's howls being his only companions. Not to mention this was the setup where he felt the most comfortable.

He walked down the deep South America forest. Looking for his own prey, just like the snake he just met.

It was a common anaconda. How could he mistake its beautiful distinctive head shape and its skin marks with anything else.

Bryan's own head tilted with the rising excitation as he saw the animal slowly crawling towards him. Their eyes met for the first time. The reptile ones' scanning for the thermal radiation of the cyborg's body. He was no different. His cunning, icy-blue orbs penetrated the target leaving no untouched spot.

Anaconda's tongue popped out, tingling at the end before returning back into its dangerous mouth. The man licked his lips in anticipation of the outcome.

For once, he became like the animal before him. His senses were boiling from the excitement. His hormones were ready to trigger the adrenaline in any second. His body was preparing for the attack. There was no space left for doubt nor hesitation. It had to be a one strike. One, successful and heartless one.

Bryan moved his legs into the combat stance, slowly sliding his army boots on the moist grass. The little sound and smell of his shoes riveted the snake's attention even more to him.

It didn't even bulge, waiting, its brain doing some cold calculations.

Strike or not to strike first. If it missed, it could be the end for its life. If it didn't move or tried to escape, it could die as well.

The man's excitement was almost reaching its pinnacle, with his fists closing and opening, ready in any moment to choke the opponent before him to death.

Finally, he met someone worthy his lust for hunting. Finally, someone was preparing for the battle to the death. Bryan hated people who couldn't fight seriously. Soldiers who were only trained to eliminate the target with as little damage taken as possible. They weren't worthy going on them with his full power. They would never understand his desires nor his mind. The reptile itself was like an ideal reflection of the cyborg's personality.

The man swallowed his own saliva and crouched down even more. His arms hanging loosely on his sides, ready to attack in any moment. He smirked upon seeing the snake shifting into the intimidating position, never stopping with his tongue detection.

If he only still had a heart under his scarred chest, it would be pumping furiously, barely handling his emotions any longer. If he only was a normal person, he'd have a bedding of the sweat under his silver fringe too.

With the final slide of his heavy boot, he triggered the attacking mechanism in snake and made it lounge on his leg. With such adrenaline boost he could barely feel the jaws securely wrapping around his limb, trying to crush it into tiny pieces.

Bryan eyed the reptile and emptily chuckled. There was no way, the animal would be a harm to him. But its bravery impressed the man enough to cease its desperate tries.

Slowly bending down, he grabbed the vicious opponent by its head and pressed his pointing finger right into its neck. Crouching, he locked another hand on his lower jaw and with one, deciding swing, he tore the snake in half.

The slim, long body shivered for a brief moment before finally stilling, leaving no signs of life. The strike was a critical failure to the one of the hunters. Like in the nature, someone had to make space for the superior living.

The man's eyes laughed and his face broke with a smirk upon feeling the blood spawned all over him. He knew he won. He had a thrilling battle which settled his frenzy appetite.

Speaking of the hunger, he felt like eating something. It wouldn't be right if he just tossed the corpse away, wasting the nutritious meat.

The cyborg stood up and walked into an open spot to make a fire and prepare his meal.

'This is all I could do for you, buddy.', Bryan whispered in his not completely sane tone and pierced the two reptile strings onto long twigs and grilled them to his heart content.

It was really a pitch-black and fruitful night.


End file.
